mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Magic (MM6)/Spells
These are the Dark Magic spells in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. : Costs 20 spell points. Reanimate allows casters to raise a lifeless creature from the dead. * Normal: Creature gets 10 hit points per skill point (up to creature's maximum). * Expert: Creature gets 20 hit points per skill point. * Master: Creature gets 30 hit points per skill point. : Costs 30 spell points. A poisonous cloud of noxious gases is formed in front of the caster and moves slowly away from the characters. The cloud does 25 points of damage plus 1-10 per skill point and lasts until something runs into it. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 40 spell points. Inflicts the cursed condition on all monsters in the sight of the caster. * Normal: Duration 2 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Duration 3 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration 4 minutes per skill point. : Costs 50 spell points. Fires a blast of hot, jagged metal in front of the caster, striking any creature that gets in the way. Each piece inflicts 6 points of damage plus 1-6 per skill point. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate and 3 fragments. * Expert: Faster recovery rate and 5 fragments. * Master: Even faster recovery rate and 7 fragments. : Costs 60 spell points. Shrinks even the grandest of monsters to more manageable sizes. Duration of this spell is 5 minutes per skill point. A shrunken monster deals one half, one third, or one quarter its normal damage while shrunk. * Normal: Reduces monster size to half. * Expert: Reduces monster size to one third. * Master: Reduces monster size to one fourth. : Costs 70 spell points. Simultaneously casts Protection from Fire, Electricity, Cold, Poison, and Magic, plus Feather Fall and Wizard Eye on all characters according to caster's skill in Dark Magic. * Normal: All spells cast at twice skill in Dark Magic. * Expert: All spells cast at three times skill in Dark Magic. * Master: All spells cast at four times skill in Dark Magic. : Costs 80 spell points. Attempts to immediately slay a single creature by stripping its soul from its body. Finger of Death has a 3% chance per skill point of working, with Experts and Masters getting 4 and 5% chances respectively. * Normal: 3% chance of success per skill point. * Expert: 4% chance of success per skill point. * Master: 5% chance of success per skill point. : Costs 90 spell points. A powerful spell of Darkness, Moon Ray heals the characters and damages all monsters in sight. It doesn't do a lot of damage or cure conditions, but it is the only spell that harms all monsters in sight and works outside. Moon Ray is restricted to working outdoors and at night. All monsters take 1-4 points of damage per skill point, and all characters heal 1-4 points of damage per skill point. * Normal: Slow recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 100 spell points. Dragon Breath empowers the caster to exhale a cloud of toxic vapors that target a single monster and damage all creatures nearby. This spell is the most powerful damage spell in the lands, doing 1-25 points of damage per skill point. * Normal: Slow recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 150 spell points. This spell is the town killer. It can only be cast once per day by Apprentices to Dark Magic, and only outdoors at that. Armageddon inflicts 50 points of damage plus 1 point of damage for every point of Dark skill the character has to every creature on the map, including all the characters. * Normal: Works once per day. * Expert: Works twice per day. * Master: Works thrice per day. : Costs 200 spell points. This spell attempts to trap the force of darkness into its victims, hence the name Dark Containment. The target of the spell will suffer from random effects- though certain creatures are immune to this spell. * Normal: Slow recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. Category:Might and Magic VI spells